


Different Music

by orphan_account



Category: Trolls World Tour
Genre: Multi, Queen Poppy - Freeform, Second POV, Sleepy Cuddles, Trolls, Trolls world tour - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trolls World Tour; After the Bergen’s made peace you’ve been stuck figuring out what you were as a troll. It wasn’t so simple since you were always jamming out to pop but you also enjoyed some hip hop and Hard Rock as well. Until Barb started that world tour and it sent you on a trip with Poppy; along the way you grew into a Great Depression, that was until you met this wild card of a country troll Hickory, kinda reminds you of Hickory Dickory Dock
Relationships: Biggie & Smidge (Trolls), Branch/Hickory (Trolls), Delta Dawn (Trolls) - Relationship, Guy Diamond & Tiny Diamond (Trolls), Hickory (Trolls)/Everyone, Queen Barb & King Trollex, Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"HEY HEY HEY!!" You rub your face, twist and turn then flip off your bed before heading to the door with a guitar, "HEYOO- AHHH!" "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I'LL THROW HANDS! POPPY!" The Queen laughs then she jumps off the tree branch "COME ON!" You follow, after putting on your stockings, and a one piece. "Poppy!! GET BACK HERE!" You jump down, slide down a vine. "She was walkin around~ With a loaded shot gun~" Poppy slides down a vine with you, "And then she fired me a hot one~!" You both start swinging back and forth. "AND IT WENT BANG.BANG.BANG! Straight through my heart!!" You swing off with a twirl then throw your hair back. "Straight through my heart~!" Poppy sings back, "Straight through my heart!" You land beside her and chuckle whilst giving her a fist bump then you both walk together until Branch asks, "Hey Poppy!" You quirk an eyebrow, soon you both start dapping one another up. "I'll be on my way then." You walk off, a hum projects from you. "Hey Buddy." Biggie nudges you gently, "Hey Biggie, Dinkles." Mr. Dinkle lets out a squeak and you squeak back, "Dinkle says he wishes to be set on fire." The fuzzy worm smiles whilst Biggie laughed at your comment. "Alright you two! Chill with the jokes- AAAH!" You slide back as a small bat nudged him then followed after him once he started running. "Oh fiddle sticks-" Biggie yells loudly, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME- AAAH!" 

Poppy and Branch watched you both run until he caught the bat and starts calming the beast down. "Alright...Whatcha got boy?" Poppy grabs the note from you after you grabbed it then she reads the invitation, "Dear Pop Trolls, come to Rock Hard village with your string...” You look at her then see king Peppy lurking in the crowd, with a grumble you leave assuming they’d all sing. Ever since the Bergins and Trolls made peace, of course you stuck around but stayed away from the partying. Poppy respected that somewhat but never understood why you disliked being in a crowd and singing by yourself, however when you sat down to enjoy some alone time. Your ears perked at a beautiful melody; carefully you crawl through the leaves then onto another branch before elegantly landing onto a tree branch again. There it was, the Pop string “......Woah.” It gave out a harmonious melody, you sat there and sang with it softly. 

“That’s why we need to protect our string- HEY!” You jump at his voice before running off, “Sorry Guys!” You sit down on your bed and blush lightly with embarrassment “....Ugh, I just wanna get out there. Ever since Creek left, betrayed us and abandoned me...Life’s been so confusing.” “Yea I know right?” Poppy walks in to sit down next to you, “I know he was your big brother and some Trolls are kinda worried about you.” You grumble, “Ya mean worried I’ll backstab y’all as well. I wanna change! I’m not even like you guys, I saw the scroll, Rock, Country? Techno, Classic, Funk! Pop...It’s obvious I’m different; Where did I even come from?” She stayed silent then looks at her bag, “How about we find out? Buddy?” You smile at her then jump on the bed, “YES YES YES!! I’D LOVE TO!” She laughs and watched you grab your pouch causing her to give you a weird look “You were preparing for this Huh?” “Yea...whenever you wanna leave again.” She gasps and cooed at your blush, you grumble at Poppy then jump out your house. “Haha! Come back!” She catches you with her hair then swings off and towards Sheila B. 

“Alright, now! Be sure to give this to Queen Barb-“ “Poppy!?” Branch looks at you, and he gently picked you up, “IM NOT A KID!” Poppy snickers, “Hey Branch, Um this isn’t what you think?” “You’re going to the enemy?” They argue for a moment, you sigh and climb in Sheila B. “It’s alright sugar cube.” Poppy chuckles, “Okay bye!!” You peek out, motioning for Branch to come with you both. “Ughh, I guess I’m coming with you both.” He chuckles when you hug him close, “Ah Big bro!” Poppy chuckles a bit then she nudged you both, “HERE WE GO!!” 

Cooper watched you three leave, then he walks off, “Hey...They are different, that one even looks like me; WE’RE EVEN WEARIN THE SAME HAT!!”

* * *

“ALL ABOARD!!! HAHAHA!” Barb jams out as the crabs sing, “AI AI AI!” Her Rock crew rock out with her she then looks at you, “Hey little buddy!” She scoops you up and laughs as you giggle and hug her close. “Ahh! Your auntie Barb gots you buddy! Hey dad!” Barb sets you down beside her dad, you stare at him for a moment then hold his hand. He chuckled before booping your nose, “R-Rock...” Barb gasps and shakes Carol and Riff, “Guys guys!!” Carol squeals as you put your fist up, “Rocks!!” They all cheer and hug you close whilst you yell Rock happily. 

* * *

“Hm...” You yawn, “...Rock?” Your hair moves around freely then wraps around your arm, you usually do that when nervous but this was a good nervous; Branch sat next to you, “You didn’t tell her did you?” He shook his head and leans on you, you lean on him as well. “Ever try bein yourself buddy?” Branch snickers with an eye roll until he speaks up. “You okay? The string was um...” You carefully chose your words as you explain yourself, “I was to close and I was mostly entranced by it because it sounded so sad, like it’s holding a burden.” Branch nods, “Deep...So How come you weren’t with us when we sang?” Silence, you just look away tiredly, “I’ve been havin weird dreams and well..yea..” that wasn’t the full truth but you didn’t wanna worry him to much especially since Creek’s betrayal was just a few years ago. Four years of enjoying peace and quiet, sometimes singing but it gets lonely; especially when your best friend has a someone somewhat, this made your smile fade a bit until you all heard snoring. “What the heck?”


	2. Hard Rock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs aren’t always the solution for everything

“Biggie!?” Poppy laughs a bit as he tried to explain himself, “Sorry guys, you know how I am around Cotton Candy- now look, oh Mr. Dinkles is all gummed up now- Whoop!” You watch him gather himself up, “Three, Two, One.” “OH MY GOODNESS- Poppy where am I!?” Branch fists bumps with you but you missed as Branch was quickly fixing the flower on his basket, “Branchifer?” He laughs a bit? “Yes Poppifer?” That made you coo at the little nicknames they gave each other when one of them was in trouble or nervous. “Oh for shame...” another small argument, Biggie looks around with you then he hums in confusion. “What’s up Bigs-“ You stared at the sight, “Will we have enough hugs for this?” Biggie asks, Poppy walks ahead. “Something gnarly just happened here...” Branch glances at you and takes note of your sad expression so he just hugged your arm. You look at him then at the signs, soon memories of Rock flash before you; they were so nice, what happened? Your ears perk when Poppy spoke to a flute, PennyWhistle was her name. Not that you seemed to care, all that was in mind was Rock; You walked forward then whip your hair out and slingshot ahead. Once you were far enough you continued walking. 

“Biggie I swear I’ll protect you no matter what! I...Pinkie promise...” he gasps, “You can’t go back on a pinkie promise...” Poppy gave him a serious face and they both intertwine pinkies causing a giant pink wave to hit you, “Ugh...She kept a promise that’ll most likely not be kept...Nice.” You look back and wait for the others to catch up, “We just gotta get to country and then all of this will be over.” You hug yourself, thinking about Barb; “I wonder if she misses me.” 

* * *

“DEBBIE!? Oh my sweet bat baby what did they do to you!?” She grabs a note and reads it aloud, “I hope we can be the best of friends!?” Barb glanced at her dad and rocker, “Is she making fun of me!? You don’t do that! Friendship takes time and years of mutual understanding! Besides!” Barb chuckles, “I have a bunch of cool friends, like Carol! Right Carol!?” Carol gave her a short thumbs up but played with a cheese can with a bothered expression, “Okay! I see your busy! Love ya.” She sighs a bit, but looks at the card again. Until glitter blows up on her face and pop music plays, “UGHHH...” Riff backs up with her dad. “Oh Gnarly...” both feeling nervous they avoid Barb throwing a temper tantrum, “POP MUSIC IS REPETITIVE! IT GETS STUCK IN YOUR HEAD!” She throws the Chain saw up and moves Debbie gently before cutting her couch, “Ughh...Oh- Dad!? Daddy no! Come back to me dad!”

Barb gives her dad a juice box and grumbles, “No one does this to dad...And no one makes fun of Queen Barb! How about this-Debbie what’s that?” Debbie shows Barb a picture of herself and a little Troll, “....Little Buddy? You saw them!?” Debbie growls and shakes the glitter on the picture, “With Pop Trolls!? Of all the- THEY TOOK LITTLE BUDDY AND SCRAMBLED THEIR MIND! Our little buddy was with us when we found them! Abandoned and crying for their parents!” She huffs, “Well guys, we’re hiring the most dangerous bounty hunter in all of troll kind.”

**“Smooth Jazz, The K-Pop Gang, The Reggaeton gang and...The** **Yodelers**.” They three bounties stood together posing while Barb explained her plan. “So Not only are you all after the Pop Trolls but you’re after an MIA troll whom was lost when we...Ahem- Moving on, I plan on bringing everyone together with Rock as far as the ear can hear. Anyone who catches the missing Troll will have their own music and island and if you bring all of them along with the string You’ll have your own island.” The Reggaeton leader leans in and comments, “It’s kinda small-“ “DO YOU WANT IT OR NOT!?” He goes back into position, everyone’s eyes were wide. “Now- Go get me those trolls! Whoever gets them You’ll have that island!” The K-Pop gang nod in agreement until one of them ask happily, “Do you have car validation-“ “Shhhh” they giggle as their friend pushes them outside. “Dude, where are the Yodelers?” Riff chuckles nervously , “Uhh I heard they yodeled so hard an avalanche fell on them...or something?” Barb sighs and makes a snarky remark before sitting down on her chair impatiently, “If anyone knows where those Pop Trolls are...It’s the Yodelers.....I just hope they find our little buddy.” Barb burns the card from Poppy.


	3. Country Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s to cute, He’s got dimples....You officially have a crush.

“No ones around- Welp I guess it’s time to go home.” Branch says but paused when Poppy yells, “There’s no Quitting on team!!” You walk ahead, a beautiful banjo plays sadly and you slowly sat down. Your ears droop a bit, A beautiful Centhar Troll walks out; she had big red curly hair, a blue tail. Her skin was orange with a touch of yellow and white freckles...she was beautiful, you couldn’t help but blush lightly at the sight. But when she started singing, it made your heart melt as tears slowly rolled down your face. “We don't hope for makin' things better  
All we want is to keep it together  
Every day is a rainy day, no changin' the weather  
This kind of life has made our hearts as hard as leather~” 

She walks past you, and smiled somberly before twirling slowly. Poppy motioned for you to follow her but you shake your head and continue listening, “And all these tears are from the dust in our eyes  
And all these years just keep on passin' us by  
And all this misery makes it hard to deny  
We all know that we're just born to die  
That's the way it goes when you're just born to die” 

“It’s so sad, how can they like this?” Poppy quirks an eyebrow, “Well...Life is sad sometimes so I guess I kinda like it too?” “But it’s so sad? Oh...they must not know what happiness is; that’s so sad.” Branch gave her a weird confused glare then watched as the Troll sang once more with a crowd of Centhar trolls; “And all these years just keep on passin' us by  
And all this misery makes it hard to deny  
We all know that we're just born to die  
That's the way it goes when you're just born to die....” 

She rubs the coffin for an older troll before slamming it down, then puts her banjo away. Suddenly you walked towards the Troll and bow, “U-Uh hello..” an older troll growls at you. So you back up, “I liked your song, and I think you’re beautiful mam...I hope there was a way you could teach me how to be like you-“ “Sweetie! No. Firstly my name is Delta Dawn, pleased to meetcha but honey you don’t need to be like me; all ya gotta do is be yourself!” You blush lightly; until your ears perk, Delta turns your way and she leans back “....Take it easy Growly Pete, I feel bad for them. It looks like they got beat up by a rainbow.” You sigh and walk over to them, “Okay guys- Hey! You wanna join us?” “No?? Remember I don’t sing in crowds- what’re you doin!?” 

“We gotta teach them the way of happy vibes!” “They know happy vibes!” Poppy tilts her head, “Are you sure? That song earlier wasn’t happy.” A growl escapes you, “But it made them happy, a song doesn’t need to be happy all the time Poppy!” She crosses her arms, “If you’re not gonna help you don’t have to. But I wanna let them know that we’re all the same, even if we like different music. We’re taking it to the top shelf!” Branch winced whilst you grunt angrily, “You don’t mean..” she nods, you back off and sit this one out. “Alright!” 

“YO TELL ME WHATCHA WANT WHATCHA REALLY REALLY WANT!” Branch sings with Poppy, you face palm; “SO TELL ME WHATCHA WANT WHATCHA REALLY REALLY WANT!” She danced with them, you look at Delta Dawn who wore a face of disgust and anger as she watched them sing and dance in the middle of the road. “REALLY REALLY WANNA ZIGAZI AH!” Suddenly they sang who let the dogs out, you cover your face and groan loudly. “I hate myself...” suddenly toilet paper hits your face, and you peek out. Your ears lowered at the sight of Delta’s angry face. “Ehhh...” the music suddenly stops when Poppy yells, “SHAKE THAT!” You peek out again then gasp when Growly Pete throws his rope at the three, quickly you grab them with your hair and start whipping it at him. “Now hang on! Don’t tell me you’re with these hooligans!” Delta walks forward when you stop immediately and look at them then at her. “They’re my friends.” “Alright then, round em up.” You frown and follow Pete to the jailhouse, but as you walked. You made eye contact with a Troll, he grins mischievously and tips his hat; Once you walked in you sat down and sighed. You felt bad but at the same time you also felt happy to have backed your friends up; So why did you feel so hesitant to consider yourself a Pop troll? With a tired mumble you rub your eyes and lean on Branch until he got up and starts digging up a whole with Biggie, Poppy motions for you to lay on her; you did and start to drift off. “Sorry for pressuring you like that..” She smiles a bit when she got a hug as your response but then you both let out a scream after a loud “WOOWEE!” You look at the rope then at the culprit and pause, “You!?” He introduces himself mysteriously, “It ain’t right to putcha in jail cuz your music’s different...seems some folks don’t appreciate a rad melody when they hear one.” He winks at you and Poppy, she squeals a bit whilst you got up with his help of course. “Let’s skedaddle.” “YES! MISSION BACK ON! Branch! Branch! You can stop rescuing us now!” She gasps and runs to him then climbs on his back. “Wanna ride?” You walk forward then grab something from your pouch, with a gentle tap a broom was made with some glitter canons. “Thanks to nerd boy I did some tinkering and fiddling.” “Poppy! You don’t even know this guy!” She stared then quickly introduced herself, “My names Queen Poppy! What’s your name?” He tips his hat, “The names Hickory..” 

“Branch this is Hickory! Hickory this is Branch!” Biggie gets on the jail door, “Enough with the formalities! This is Mr Dinkles by the way.” Hickory looks at the worm and ties the rope on his chest. “I said let’s Skedaddle! HYAH!” He runs off after Delta Dawn releases her niece, “GO GET EM CLAMPERS!” You squeak and fly off behind Hickory whilst Branch jumped on, yelling an excuse; “This was my plan C by the way!” Delta Dawn yells “CHARGE” then she along with her crew chased after Hickory whilst you rest on your broom, “So what’s Gotcha all excited? The crazy chase?” “YOU BETCHA!” You both chuckle in agreement until he jumps over a Mine and Clampers falls in it, “Well dang.” Soon you felt your broom stop and you yell until Hickory catches you on his back. “Sorry sorry!!” You hug onto him, “I Gotcha gals!”   
  


“HAHA!” Clampers starts biting on Branch then you all scream as Hickory makes it to the edge, “WE’RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!” Branch grins, “Yes we Will!” He grabs Clamper and uses her teeth to bite off Pete’s hair causing a great push to boost you all over the land...and into the water. “Welp...Hope Pop Trolls can swim.” “Ah man- AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” Everyone screams with a loud splash into the water. “Well Dangity Doodly!” Delta huffs.

* * *

You wake up and stretch out, “I’m really glad you came with me!” Branch chuckles as Poppy looks at him, “Me too...” “HYAH!” Hickory runs over and skids, you watch him for a moment, a blush covers your face. “There ya are! WOO! I think we lost em!” He shakes the water off of himself, Branch grunts then growls at Hickory a little until Poppy gave him Gum Drops, “GUM DROPS!” He tilts his head, “Gum What? Oh...Woah, got a little Zing don’t it..Uh Woah.” 

“It’s not Candy time!” Branch squints, “It’s Question time-“ his flower goes off, letting everyone know it was. “HUG TIME!” You squeak and try to leave but Biggie hugged you close causing you to squirm a little. “Awhhh!” “Wow.” Hickory chuckles until you squirmed away whilst Branch pushed out, “Why are you helping us!? What’s in it for you?” Hickory gave him a soft stare until Poppy gets in the way, “Branch! I’m so sorry about my...Associate.” You walk beside Hickory and Poppy, “....Your name reminds me of a song.” Hickory chuckles, “You both maybe Pop and I maybe be Country...but; Trolls is Trolls.” Branch rolled his eyes and makes a dramatic noise. “This is a beginning of a partnership between all Trolls!” Hickory chuckles then he replies charmingly, “Ya darn Skippy.” Your ears perked up and you start squealing “WHY IS HE HERE!?” 

“Buddy what’s wrong!” “HE’S SO FREAKIN EMBARRASSING!” Hickory chuckles, “Sorry doll, I’m not sure I can comprehend.” You Inhale and start squealing, “WHY DO YOU HAVE CUTE DIMPLES!?” Poppy, Branch and Biggie stared at you then you hide in your hair, Hickory walks over and picks you up. “Hey sugar cube, so ya like my dimples?” You puff your cheeks whilst he chuckles, “The fastest way to the Funk Trolls is through that river. I’ll build us a raft.” He sets you down and trots, “.....” “So- ya like Dimples Ay?” Branch chuckles until you punched his arm and start hissing at him, He laughs at your weak punches then you both pause at the words, “Cappuccino anyone?” Poppy gasps, “Cappuccino!? Cappucci-YES!” 

You sit down at the end of the boat and blush lightly, the embarrassment from what happened early just made your heart race. But that feeling, you didn’t like it that much because you just met the Country Troll. You looked at your shadow and blush as you imagine how easy it’d be for the shadow you to confess to Hickory. “I just met that goof ball...” grabbing your small guitar you sing softly. “Anywhere that I try to run  
My shadows runnin too  
Anytime that I find the sun  
He clouds my sky of blue  
Any place that I go to find a little piece of mind  
You can bet that my shadow is never far behind~” 

you twirl around as you strum to the beat, but you look up as the world around you turns dark. “Whether its day or night  
Whether I flee or fight  
It is as constant as the dark side of the moon~” The moon goes dark as you sang elegantly then danced around on the raft. 

“Yeaa! Nice job!” Hickory trots over, you swing your guitar at him and blush. “Ah! No! Back two feet, I’m still mad at you...” he shrugs, “Whatever ya say sugar cube. You have a good voice....You can sit down wit’ me ya know.” He chuckles and lets you sit next to him. “Sorry, I think you’re really cool and- all the other pop trolls are cool too. But no ones ever I don’t know; I’m genuinely curious with your music.” You blush as he smiled at you with soft eyes, then you paw his face. “Stap it!” A giggle escapes you whilst he chuckles and holds your small hands. “Alright I’m sorry- woah.” You both stare into each other’s eyes for a second, his ears droop. “Um...Your eyes, they’re red and brown?” Your ears droop at his comment but he soon comments again. “They’re very beautiful.” The both of you sat there silently, suddenly you comment, “I like your eyes and smile. They’re charming- and very nice.” 

Poppy and Branch watched the two, he looks at her for a moment whilst she cooed and squealed. Soon he inhales and starts talking to her for a bit, “Do you think that could be us?” She smiles, “Of course Branchifer!” He chuckles and his ears wiggle a bit, she laughed and snorts a bit before hugging him. “Come on lets give those two some alone time.” 

* * *

“Hey? Hey! Hey Listen!” You open your eyes, “Hey there.” A small pixie helps you up and you waddle out of your shrub, “....?” Your eyes widen at the sight of a massacre, the pixie nuzzles your face but the loud cries already escaped you. “AAAAAHHH- WAAAHH!” She shushed you gently and flies ahead, “The Pop Trolls left...um..” she squeaks as the sound of Rock music is heard, and flies in your hair. You whine and watch as a fish lands in front of you, another troll walks out and you crawl forward. “Nothings here- Hey what’s that?” “Whats what Riff? There isn’t anything here...” Riff and the female Troll pause once they see you, your big eyes stared at them. She carefully picks you up but you grab her hair and start giggling loudly, “Alright Pipsqueak what’re you doin!?” Riff panics and gently grabs you, “Barb we don’t carry them like that. They’re probably just scared and think we’re their family.” You coo and grip his nose gently before leaning on him. “Abababa...” Barb sighs, “We’ll just keep them.” They both left with you in Riff’s arms and you went back to sleep. 

* * *

“Hey! Listen!” You glance at the pixie as she pops from your hair and Hickory looks at her, “Woah nelly! What is that?” She flies out, “Tacreblue? Como Nah?” He rubs the pixie’s head for a bit whilst you look at the stars for a bit. Suddenly you heard Branch and Poppy arguing, your ears droop and you bit your lip. “Um..This is Pixie. She was with me when I was a baby.” He nods whilst Pixel flies around him then she chirps happily, “Oh and Pixel says hello, what’s your name.” He tipped his hat and introduced himself until he suddenly heard a jazzy tune. “What in Tarnashin?” Hickory gets up, then he puts gum drops in yours and his ears. “Chaz...” “Who’s Chaz?”


	4. Smooth Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re eyes are so hypnotizing.”

When you looked at Chaz he tied your friends up, so in response you nod at Pixie then she flies over and rams into his chest. Chirping happily, that made you and Hickory pause as she turns into a small looking troll and hug him close. “Now can hug cute TrollsTrolls!” You growl, then whack him with your hair “There’s another Pop baby?” Pixie flies over in her pixie form straight into your arms whilst you slide try to punch him but he held your hand and you both dip slightly into a salsa pose. “What the heck-“ 

“Shhh, you are a lost child, in need of guidance. Barb will be pleased to know you’re here.” Your ears droop and the others gasp when Hickory wraps a rope around you then he pulled you into his arms. “That’s enough outta you Chaz!” “And who are you supposed to be Cowboy pants?” They gasp once more, you look at Hickory with wide eyes. “My names Hickory and I don’t much care for Smooth Jazz.” He winks at you, “Well maybe you just haven’t had the chance to enjoy it~” You notice the roses and Hickory grabs a few of them with ease, suddenly he sets one on your head before kicking him.

He grunts then sighs with ease until the clarinet, bonked his head and he fell into the water. You stared, then blush when Hickory compliments you; “It matches your eyes.” “Um WHAT WAS THAT!?” You both turn and blush before clearing your throats, “Those were the bounty hunters lookin for y’all...I’m surprised Chaz came and but honestly, I’d expect Him to find us ya know?” Everyone looked at Hickory with curious eyes; “But that was so horrible! So jazzy and smooth and horrible!” Biggie yelled again with a panicked look, “I know big buddy, it’s enough to put ya off Jazz all together-“ 

“ALRIGHT THATS IT!” You flinch and your ears droop, “Biggie it’s okay-“ “STOP SAYING THAT AND LISTEN! You say everything is okay and it puts us in danger.” This made your heart race for a moment, so you walk off and pant quietly; Hickory followed until Branch held his shoulder “Best to leave em alone....I remember what happened last time.” 

* * *

You threw a cup at the wall as tears rolled down your face. “It’s gone! It’s all gone! I lost it, I’m such an idiot! Creek was right!” Branch watched as you turn grey then fall on the floor, he carefully hugs you close. Remembering moments like these himself whilst you cried and bawled for dear life, “Branch I lost them, my family- I’ll never find them now.” He carefully rocked you back and forth as you sobbed, “I don’t get it, he left me alone. Then betrays me and didn’t tell me why- Am I bad sibling?” No response, just silence.

* * *

Your hair turns grey and you sit down sadly. Suddenly your ears perk, and Hickory sat down next to you. He then points at the sky, “Ya see those stars?” You nod then look at him, “Sometimes, when two friends, lovers or even family when they look at them the starts illuminate; Maybe even reflect off them for a bit and you could see the melodies, notes and tempos clear as day.”   
  
You look in his eyes for a moment and he does the same, for a moment you both sat there. Until you saw them for a second, loud and high notes; getting higher and higher. Until they went onto a low yet chippy and depressed type of notes and melody...You blush but admire it, ‘He’s transgenre.” It was nice to have someone like you. Hickory carefully placed his hand on your cheek and you lean into his hand tiredly before averting your eyes sadly, “ Is everyone going to get hurt?” “No no-“ You look at him dead in the eyes again, “Don’t lie to me, be honest.” The tears were rolling down your face, “I’m so scared Hickory...Poppy is my best friend and I don’t want her getting hurt. Everyone is afraid of me- I don’t even know what I am anymore.” 

Hickory held you in his arms and shushed you quietly, so that’s what it was; You were afraid of being an odd one out, “You’re scared to disappoint and lose everyone yea?” He lifts your chin and wiped the tears away, “Don’t worry sugar cube, I promise. I’ll make sure you’re safe and I’ll try to keep y’all safe okay?” You sigh at his words as more tears pour from your eyes, you both lied down together in each other’s arms until you yawn as the world starts to fade. He kissed you on the cheek, “Goodnight my lovely MoonFlower.”


	5. Funk Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all meet Chaz again, it was nice but it lead to jealousy...That soon ends when you find out the truth about yourself; but that doesn’t stop you from wanting to make a change for your family.

“Guys...GUYS!” Poppy splashed water on Branch and Hickory, “What happened!?” The blue Troll scolds a bit until he noticed you were gone. “Where’s Moon?” Poppy and Branch gave Hickory a quizzical look, but then realization strikes them “Ohhh- Wait where are they!?” The three start looking for you until Poppy found a rose, she turns and shows the guys. Hickory growls lowly, “DARN IT CHAZ!” But Chaz floats down and taps his arm then with his smooth voice he replied. “Yes?”

”Where’s Moon!?” You peek from Chaz’s back and wave. “I tamed the wolf!” You hug Chaz whilst he leans on your chest comfortably, “They’re very comfy, Hickory have you ever laid on them before.” He lets out a huff, and his hoof stamped the ground lightly. “Moon come’ere.” You perk at the name but carefully push Chaz back, Poppy’s ears droop “Branchifer....” “Agreed, hey guys lets not do this.” 

“Yea besides um, Chaz shouldn’t even be here! You nearly kidnapped us!” Poppy points at him accusingly, he shrugs with a smug remark. “You were a Target.” You glare at him, and he averts his eyes as a blush covers his face. “But I’m here to see little Rose.” Hickory exclaims then he walks towards Chaz, “Since when did you even give out nicknames!? Especially towards them?” You hold Hickory back then caress his cheek, “Don’t worry Cory, I’m not leaving.” His tail wags a little then he leans into you. “Awh, you’re such a hot whipped coco. I can’t stay mad; Alright Chaz can stay.”

Poppy frowns a bit, thinking about Biggie when she looked at a picture of him sadly, Branch carefully held her hand then he looks down when she just walks off and starts steering the boat. You sit down and show Chaz your pixie, she turns normal and starts trilling the string’s harmony notes before dancing around. “So you’re the little girl that hugged me?” “I’m older than you.” “But you’re small.” Pixie makes a poker face and starts squealing. “IM NOT SMALL! CUSHESAIDSOMETHIN ABANABA!!!” 

You hug her and start laughing with Chaz until she turns normal and hides away again. “ONAE EROMAE KALTAE!!” You rub her head whilst she sat in your hair comfortably until Hickory starts singing. 

* * *

“Ooh  
I fall to pieces (pieces)” Hickory strums his guitar, Chaz watched him then looks at Poppy before glancing at Branch. “How cute.” You hum curiously until you saw Branch looking at his best friend with sad eyes. 

“Each time I see you again (each time I see you again), I fall to pieces (pieces)…“ He goes to Branch. Then comforts him, carefully though; he didn’t want to stir his nerves up. ”Somethin tells me you’re not fully in this mission Branch.” 

“What makes you say that?” He held Hickory’s hand as the other offered to help him up, “Well it’s pretty obvious that you have your heart on Queen Poppy-“ “WOAH! Hold your horses.... I’m sorry is that offensive?” He chuckles, “Not as offensive as you saying I don’t know what I’m talkin about...Have ya told her?” 

“No...I want to but- Pshh.” He whistles then makes an exasperated explosion sound, Hickory chuckled. “Well it seems like one of you is doin the listenin’ in this relationship and it’s not Poppy...” Branch pauses a bit then looks down, “It’s you.” “Yea I get that! Thanks dad!” He blushed and pouts a bit, Hickory hugs him close and Branch leaned on his chest sadly. 

“Hey Hickory, look at what Chaz did!” You giggle and show him your hairstyle. It was combed out and he made a cute heart bun. “Moon that looks beautiful-“ Chaz chuckles as he floats by and hugs you close. “Thanks Chazzy.” You kiss him on the cheek and he sighs, “Anything for my precious Blue Jazz.” This made your ears flap with excitement, Hickory’s heart tightens then he carefully held you close and you lean on him. 

Chaz shrugs carelessly but paused when a giant ship appears, “Uh Guys...?” Poppy says with uncertainty in her voice, Chaz vanished in a petal of roses. A giant bubble appears, Hickory swung his guitar which hit Branch. He got up and kicked Hickory then they both yell when two bubbles grab them, “Ooo” Poppy reaches out and it grabs her. You carefully go in and lay down, “AAAAAHH!” She screamed whilst you laugh whilst the bubble plays with you. 

Hickory and Branch face planted on their face. Poppy was sat down gently and you were sat down beside Prince D. “Welcome! To Funk Town in the grace of Prince Cooper.” Poppy squeaks, “COOPER!?” Prince D. Laughed and Cooper walks over, “Actually I’m right here.” They both laugh and run around each other, “BACON WRAPPED HOTDOGS!!” Branch laughs nervously, “I still got some Jazz in my ears hehehe.” 

“Wait real quick, guys meet my parents, King Quincy and Queen Essences- My parents and the leaders of Funk Trolls!” She kissed her son happily, “Aww!” Poppy claps, “You look like your father.” He chuckles and gave Prince D a high five after saying “That’s probably why he’s so good looking.” Cooper snickered, “Was that a Dad joke? IT WAS LAME!” They all laugh happily until Poppy speaks up. 

“This is great now we can go to Queen Barb and tell her we’re all the same and live in Harmony- Moon stop that.” You wiggle you’re hips happily and start dancing, “Don’t believe me just watch!” Poppy snickers, then she glanced at the leaders. Quincy blinked and walks over, “King to Queen Poppy- and with all due respect...anything but that. But.. You look familiar.” 

You stop and look at him, he backs off. “You bought a Rock Troll in here?” He presses a button and a bunch of other funk trolls surround you, “Hey hey! They’re not a Rock Troll! Stop!” Cooper and Prince D stared, but he gets in front of you. Pixie starts flying out and singing out, no response; soon enough a purple pixie came out and they both turn normal. “Don’t hurt my friend please!” 

“Pixie?” You peek out, “They’re not a Hard Rock Troll.” Pixie holds your hand, “...We don’t know what they are.” You all pause, Hickory stared at you. “But I’m half, um Hip hop and Pop.” Prince D giggled, “Like Cooper and I!” Poppy grabs her map, “I think your map is a little outdated come on.” He presses another button but the guards followed behind you. Everyone was on edge at the moment, your ears droop sadly until a new map appears. Then you see the Funk string, Pixie and the Funk pixie start dancing around one another happily.

”A long time a few villages were destroyed by a mysterious music; no one ever knew what it was and this was after the strings split apart after the Pop Trolls started stealing it.” Yours and Poppy’s eyes go wide, “But- that’s not true...” You back up and she looks at you with sad eyes. “I’m a Pop troll! Creek adopted me- you all did! **DID YOU LIE!?”** Your eyes flash with fury and she hugs you close. “I’m sorry little buddy, we only adopted you because we found you in a river.” 

“That was after the Rock Trolls...” you tear up, “That means they lost me.” The Funk Pixie hums then she flies up and starts creating a little story note with music. “Once upon a Time, the Trolls lived in harmony with their music...They even had little pixies to keep the strings safe. That was until the Pop Trolls stoke them all, and new music types came out. Even the ones were used for dark purposes...The Pop Trolls kept playing, making versions of music and just playing notes as if they were the hotshots; So the elders took the strings and the pixies but soon many other pixies were created. But some few genres like Disco they were destroyed..We never knew what and we all stayed isolated. There was one town super recent, called the Death Metal Cave. It was destroyed, the pixie wasn’t found and no one survived. The trolls were gone.” 

You back away, you remember a cave, you remember the pixie...but. He vanished, “That- was- my home.” They all look at you. Your eyes watered up and the pixies hug you sadly, “...I need to be alone.” You leave and Poppy looks at them then at the three leaders. “But- our scrap books said that we fought?” Prince D shakes his head, “Scrap Books? Those were made by the winners..Lemme show you what really happened.”

* * *

“Oh, oh  
Oh-oh-oh oh, oh-oh-oh oh (hey, yeah)  
Oh-oh-oh oh, oh-oh-oh oh (yes Lord)  
Yeah, uh

We started off a team  
Party 'til we fall asleep  
Even on the street, when we disagreed  
We did it on beat (did it on beat)  
Respect the unique (right), anything less if it's was weak” Poppy watched him then she gasps as the Pop troll steals the harp. 

“The music of the strings made life complete (facts)  
'Til that one day that changed everything  
The Pop Trolls started snatchin' up all of the strings (oh no)  
Put the melodies on top of poppy lil' beats  
They cut us out of the scene  
And then forgot what it really means (not even publish us)” Poppy ran after them with Branch and Hickory then they slid to a stop whilst they danced. You watched and sat alone sadly, your ears droop further as tears rolled down your face. 

“Shoulda seen between all of the scheming  
It seems like the Trolls they stole from were meaningless  
Walkin' around like they were the geniuses  
But it's only samples, autotune and remixes (no, Lord)  
I'm a vegan, I don't have no beef with them (no, Lord)” The shame that rushed through them as they listened, it made them sad but at the same time the sudden hope to make the next generation better started setting in your head. You got up and walked over then joined in and sang with Prince D.

“Gotta protect my kingdom

But the dream is to sing again (yes, yes)  
Being friends, seamless blend  
Harmony ain't hard when the keys within you win” He smiles and you start singing the chorus with a few funk trolls and the King whilst the Queen danced and sang with her son.

”First, it was all love (at first, it was all love)  
Hands up, superstar love (stars up)  
That you can have it, you can have it all, love (and you can get it how you want)  
But then you took it, took it all, love, all, love (they took it all)  
Turn it up louder (turn the music up louder)  
Sing along, get the crowd up (get the crowd up, come on)  
But then you took it all, love (took it all, love)  
Then forgot all about us (oh), but it's all love” You hold Poppy’s hand and spin her around, you had your colors back. She smiles a little then you squeeze them, “We can live in harmony but with different music Poppy.” She stared quizzing look before shaking her head, “But we’re all the same, Music or not we are.” 

You stare then you start rapping a short solo; “feel you  
Sounds good in my ear when I hear it like that  
I feel you  
I say I look good to the mirror and it says it right back  
I feel you  
A little love wouldn't kill you  
You really did me wrong, it was real cruel (it was real cruel)  
Had a lot of love and I still do, 'cause I feel you” you held the Funk pixie and nuzzle her before gently pushing it off so she could fly with Pixie herself. Soon Prince D ends it with the final part of the lyrics sadly. 

“Next morning, the elders were on me (man)

They saw the warning signs, couldn't ignore it (look)  
Had to figure out how to save the way of life they had made  
So they made a play  
The Pop Trolls were comin' for it all  
All for one and one for all  
So the only way we saw, how we saw it  
It was one thing left to be done (what?)  
Each leader grabbed a single string and said, "Run!"“

“But...we’re all the same, we can still be in harmony and out of isolation.” The Queen responds simply, “But we’re not dear. Our music is what reflects one’s being. Sure we’re all the same but we don’t have the same culture. It’s what makes us who we are.” Poppy sighs sadly, “I never thought of it like that..” You quickly interject and grab Pixie carefully, “But we can all live in Harmony with our music, Hickory’s our best friend as of now and I love his music, I love your guys and Pop music- Even Rock. I-It’s like I’ve seen it all, I may have not seen Techno and Classic but I bet they’re good as well.” 

They all smile at you, and you hold Hickory’s, Poppy’s hands. Branch soon holds her hand also, Hickory blushed lightly whilst you chirp excitedly; “We can all be the same and different!” The leader’s chuckle until an alarm goes off. “THE ROCK TROLLS ARE ATTACKING!” You all run out of the room and Cooper quickly plays a piano, “You guys get to safety!” 

“NO! I wanna help!” Poppy yells, Branch held her arm and you hold onto Hickory. “Woah....” you watch Barb, she laughed as her ship and rockers head towards the Funk ship. “I haven’t seen her in so long. She’s gotten taller- WOAH!” Your bubble collides with Poppy and Branch’s then you all separate, “HICKORY! MOON!” Hickory shouts back to calm her down. “DON’T WORRY! WE’LL FIND A WAY BACK TO YOU!” 


	6. The String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been watching you all. Even you, selfish little trolls. How cute. But then again, us Pops were the geniuses~”

Poppy stared at Branch with hurt eyes, “What are you talking about Branch?” He sighs, “Everyone was right! Queen essences, Your dad, Biggie- they were all right...I’m worried about everyone and I’ve been backing you up even when you ignored them...but you never listen to me.” She stares at him, with hurt eyes and tried to hold his hand but he closed his eyes sadly. Then walks away from her but she didn’t stop him. 

Pixie whines then she flies around but paused when Poppy gently hugs her close, “We are different.” “So different!” Poppy and Branch start arguing, “I don’t even know why we’re friends!” She tears up and he does the same, “...Same here- but..why do I care about you more than anyone else?” She gasped quietly, “Branch-“ but he left with his ears down and droopy. 

“I know your favorite song  
I hear it every day  
Whoever made your smile  
Made it to get in my way  
And every time you laugh  
You make that little sound  
It's just the hardest thing  
To love you, but not know how” Branch taps the water gently but when he sees Poppy he splashed it as a blush covers his face, soon tears start to roll down his face.

”I hate that you're perfect, perfect for me  
If I didn't know better, then I would believe  
That we were made for each other, but I'd know the truth  
You're no good for me, I'm no good for you  
And I hate that you're perfect, you're perfect for me  
I hate that you're perfect, you're perfect for me” He walks over to the riverbed and sat down on his knees, at first he planned on going back to her but the anxiety and the disappointment towards himself drenched in his heart.

“So I spend all my nights in the dark and afraid  
'Cause I've tried to forget you  
But these things just don't go away” He smiles a bit then grunts when the world around him turns into water and he feels Poppy’s hands intertwine with his.

“What good are words  
When they always just get in our way?  
And it hurts the most just to know  
That you don't feel the same, the same  
So sometimes, I get down on my knees  
And I pray things will change  
But life is what happens when things  
They don't work out our way, our way” He danced, held Poppy up then twirls around with her before carefully holding her waist. Poppy smiled then hugged him close, he sighs and hugs her back. All the sadness and trauma he’s held in vanished but then reappeared when he slowly stops singing.

”So I spend all my nights in the dark and afraid, hmm  
'Cause I've tried to forget you  
But these things just don't go away, away......I hate that you're perfect, perfect for me  
If I didn't know better, then I would believe  
We were made for each other, but I'd know the truth  
You're no good for me, I'm no good for you  
And I hate that you're perfect, you're perfect for me (Oh yeah, hey)  
I hate that you're perfect, you're perfect for me...” 

After that Branch sat alone and wiped his tears away until he starts hearing voices, whispering and small “I see you” from female voices. “Ready...one two- GOTCHA!” The male Troll screamed and grips at the ground before he was pulled into the forest. Six girls appear and pose cutely, “Hey crybaby!!!” A blue haired troll yells. Soon a pink haired troll asks, “Your name Poppy?” 

Branch grunts and gets up while being constricted of movement, “What? No. Who are you?” They pose and wink, “We are the K-Pop Gang!” Wani poses with her sisters, “And you’re taking us to Queen Poppy.” He sneered, “Not gonna happen-“ his perk at the sudden sound of Reggaeton music playing then he turns to see three trolls dancing smoothly towards them before pausing. They glance at Branch then at the girls. 

“Not so fast Tracy! We’re taking him!” Tracy also known as Tresillo scoffed, “It’s pronounced Tresillo and if ya want him; you’ll have to dance for it. I can’t live a world without Reggaeton...” Wani goes up and blocks Branch, “And we can’t live in a world without KPop!” 

She unravels Branch and starts singing with the girls. They start singing Russian Roulette “Heart B-B-Beat!!” Wani glanced at Branch and flared at him before he started dancing as well till they spun around and posed. “Heart B-B-B-Beat!!” Tresillo glares then he carefully grabbed Branch and spun him around. 

“De esquina a esquina  
Y ahí nos vamos  
El mundo es grande pero lo tengo en mi mano   
Estoy muy duro, sí  
Okay, ahí vamo'   
Y con el tiempo nos seguimos elevando FREEZE!!” They danced and swayed their hips smoothly, soon they hopped and started moving side to side before dancing with the flow of the song until they all spun around and posed. With Branch tied up again, “Wooow.” 

Wani poses with the girls and winks at Tresillo, “Respect.” “Respect....Why don’t we split him.” Baby Bun hops up and claps, “Great idea.” They laugh but then pause, “But what about little buddy? He did steal them.” Branch shakes his head, “Wait Wait Wait! First of all, why should Barb get to decide what music should be saved; all music deserves to be saved- and you mean our little buddy? We found them in a river. Grey and scared.” 

Tresillo glanced at them, “Alright we’re listening Pop Troll..But The Yodelers probably found em by now.” Branch thinks then he paused, “Hickory- we gotta get to them; we don’t know unpredictable Moon is and- oh gosh.”

* * *

Poppy sniffles and rubs her face, soon she heard footsteps and saw Pixie fly over into your arms. “HICKORY! Moon!” She hugs you both and sighs, “It’s so good to see you.” Hickory walks around, “Where’s Branch?” Poppy sighs, “He left, we got into a fight...He’s heading back to Pop Village.” He nods, “Thats a shame..” Hickory looks at her as she vents, “I was so wrapped up in being a good Queen that I stopped listening to all my friends, and it was all for this stupid string!” 

Pixie squeaks, you gently hide it and look around. “Be careful Poppy-“ “Poppy- Moon, I need you both to take that string and get far away from here as fast as you can.” She hums, “Believe me you need to get outta here- Just go!” Hickory jerks back and a male’s voice grunts soon you, Pixie and Poppy Poppy scream when Hickory’s pants ripped in half. “That scared the pants off of me.” Pixie whines. 

“NEIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN HICKORY!” “Stop Dickory!” Poppy quickly jumps in, “Whats happening! Hickory!?” Hickory apologizes as Dickory yells loudly, “Yea show her what you really are! Hickory!” Dickory tips his shirt off, You blush and avert your eyes and Poppy gasps. Suddenly Dickory starts yodeling Hocus Pocus. Hickory soon sings after him until she backs away with you and Pixie. 

You blink, “Hickory- are we still; friends?” He reaches over and nods “Of course we are...But we did this to save our beautiful yodeling...” “Wait Wait, you’re the yodelers!? And you were gonna take our string to Barb!?” Dickory dances around, “Give the strudel to the girl with the correct answer-“ She backs up more, “And you’ve been in back the whole time.” They pause and look away until you bust out laughing, “AHHH! Dickory Dickory- How big is his butt?” He growls, “SHUSH YOUR MOUTH HOLE!!” You laugh harder and start falling down, “Ahhhh!” 

“Hickory...why?” She frowns, but you nudge her, “Hickory has his own plans, soooo- YAGA!!” You smack Dickory down with your hair and grab Poppy, “WE MAKE OUR OWN PLANS!” You run off with her and Pixie, “Hickory!” Dickory runs after you both and he followed after, suddenly you both trip. “SPANGLE!” You yell as you land on the ground, “Buddy!” You felt arms wrap around you happily. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re safe.” You blink but then glance at Poppy. “...But- Barb we cant hurt her or Pixie.” Barb grabs the string and flicks it gently, she then gives it to you. “YOU’LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS BARB!” Barb quirks an eyebrow and glares at her, “Wait- this is the Pipsqueak!? I was worried about??” 

Hickory watched you back up with the stolen string then you run off, “Hey! Moon! Come back!” Barb glares at him then she sighs, “What did you do to her?” Poppy glares back, “Nothin, and they’re they? Come on now Barb! They’re your kid.” Barb snaps her fingers and Poppy was dragged away, Hickory follows sadly with Dickory. 

You ran with Pixie, tears were rising but you pressed your tongue up so you wouldn’t cry but the pain in your heart made it hurt more, of course he didn’t like you; you shook your head, trying to get rid of those dark thoughts but all that created was more tears in your eyes as you broke down and started weeping. 

“ **Oh you poor sweet thing...betrayed...backstabbed; by pop trolls. And your own kind as well? Actually trolls are trolls, all the same when it comes to their music. Your home was destroyed, you or orphaned with ease. Creek abandoned you no he sacrificed you...and now, your very first crush used you to destroy your best friend...”** A hand lifts your chin and you back away as a beautiful Pop troll appeared, she smirks.   
  


“ **What’s the matter little Troll? Never seen an ancestor before? I’m Queen Nyx...Rock and Pop Troll. I was the one who caused that chaos between every Troll there was. And now that my plan for Barb worked; I can start it officially.”** You back away and run off, she grumbles before snatching you up with her hair. An alarmed scream escapes you until Pixie screamed as she vanished into her string. A dark wave hits you then you fall to the ground as the world fades and starts turning black. 

Nyx watched your form turn grey but soon your color scheme turned black and white. She grabs the string and flicks it. “ **If no one is going to live In harmony...then I’ll make sure they live under my rules; with no Harmony at all.”**


	7. Silent Tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So so quiet~!"
> 
> "TALES NEVER FAIL!"
> 
> "WHO WANTS TO PARTYYY!!"
> 
> "PIXIE!"

"HEY!" Biggie paused then scolds Legsly gently, "Legsly, I told you not to bring your anklet!!" A rock troll warns them whilst his sister walks forward a bit. "Only Rock Trolls are allowed back here." Biggie chuckles nervously, "Well it's funny you asked because are genuine hard rockers!" Biggie jumps down with Guy Diamond, Tiny, Smidge, Saph, Chenille and Legsly then they pose dramatically. The two trolls quirk their eyebrows until Mr. Dinkles counts. "ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

" _ **Rainbows, unicorn, everything nice**_  
 _ **Yeah!**_  
 _ **Sugarplums, fairydust, everything nice**_  
 _ **Yeah!**_  
 _ **Brush your teeth!"**_

The two trolls stare before grinning and giving them a peace sign. "Cool. Now Hurry up, the shows about to start and Queen Barb is about to go on Stage!" Smidge glared at Biggie then sighs, "We're screwed." Barb walks ahead, "So Popcorn...Is being my best friend all that could imagine~?" Poppy sneered, "I am not your best friend!" She shrugged with a chuckle, "It's okay you don't have to embarrassed, Believe me I get it..." Barb's ears perked and she looks at the crowd sadly, "You have all this pressure to be a good queen and...instead of having friends you just have people tell you what you wanna hear." Poppy frowns a bit and she nods in agreement, without even consciously realizing it. Poppy sets her hand on her arm, "I can relate to that, but; You can't destroy everything." Barb snickers, "Ya know, besides your terrible taste in music, fashion and lifestyle; You and I are the same Popsqueak." 

Poppy growls, "We are not the same! and You don't wanna bring harmony Barb! You wanna destroy everything!" Barb scoffed, "Nu-Uh, no way. I don't know who told you that, Since Buddy has the Pop string I'll just play some music before they return and once that string comes back...You'll see." The platform Barb was standing on goes down slowly and she waves to the crowd with her microphone before making a rock sign. 

"So this ain't the end, I saw you again, today  
I had to turn my heart away!!" She twirls and does a flip in the air then lands on the ground before pointing at the crowd.

"Smile like the sun, kisses for everyone  
And tales, it never fails~!!" She looks at the crowd a bit with a soft smile but she couldn't help but frown. 'Buddy' was the only person in her mind, she and Carol took care of you for so long but when they lost you from that creature: "You're lying so low in the weeds  
I bet you're gonna ambush me  
You'd have me down, down, down, down on my knees  
Now won't ya?" She looks at Biggie and the others, but when they didn't sing she rises up from her landing on the ground and quirks an eyebrow. 

"BARRACUDA!!!!" Biggie slams his guitar down on the ground, she chuckles and puts her hands up as the crowd cheers then she waves at the leaders. "Give it up for the leaders!! TECHNO, COUNTRY, FUNK, CLASSIC, AND WORST OF ALL!! POP!" She grins at Poppy then grunts when a book hits her face. Branch jumps down and grins, "I guess a hand manual does come in handy!" "BRANCH!" He winks at Poppy then motions for the K-Pop and Reggaetón gang to join him. "Lets get her." He walks forward but a dark wave passed them, "POPPY!" Branch jumps up and takes the hit then he fell on the ground limp.

"BRANCH NO!" Poppy tears up then she quickly opens the cage, "Branchifer?" She lands on the ground and hugs him. He opens his eyes but then he starts crying, **"I lost everything, how could I fail them? I failed Poppy...Now everyone is gone."** She hums, "Branch I'm right here...Branch-." Barb moves her back and grunts, "It-It's that creature, It attacked us and...Oh no. BUDDY!!" Barb calls out and runs ahead, "Buddy come out!" She looks around then gasps when a large platform appeared. " **DO YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS? WHEN YOU ALL FIGHT? THE REAL GENUISES IS US! POP!"** Nyx lands on the ground then throws you in front of Barb, she gasps and tears up. "No no....S-Sweet pea..." She reached for you but you hold yourself sadly.

Pixie, Funk, Rock, Country, Classic and Techno all fly towards you then they blast Nyx causing her yell and fly back, " **HOW DARE YOU!"** Pixie hugs you close, your ears droop further. "We're sorry everyone...We all wanted you to have music, but us strings...." Pixie winced in pain as she felt her string rip. " **Shut your mouth!"** Funk growls then they charge at Nyx with Techno but she hits them with the wave. "HYAH!!" Delta snatched Nyx and slammed her down, "Poppy! Get the strings and destroy them sweetie!" Nyx growls then she swipes her negative matter at Delta, she falls down weakly. "Hur **ry...** " Trollex flies with Trollzarts and they swarm around Nyx, Poppy runs to the string and grabbed it but then she was surrounded by the matter. " **Poppy...?"** You call then gasp as Nyx hypnotizes her with the string. 

She raises her dark matter and throws it at Poppy but Biggie ran over and pushed her out the way whilst she held the string close, once the magic surged in Biggie he turned grey. " **Pathetic..."** She snatched it from Poppy then connects it with the other strings on a guitar.

" **Oh god**  
 **It's so so quiet here**  
 **The silence is slipping into my head~"** She strummed the guitar slowly then strikes the chord at the Funk and Pixie. " **When monsters are loud**  
 **They're really quite delightful**  
 **It's the silent ones that kill you**  
 **So please do watch out!"** With a snap the negative energy hit all the pixies and the trolls were turned grey. Hickory, Dickory, the K Pop Gang, Reggaetón and Chaz weren't affected. Hickory walks forward but Dickory held his arm. 

" **We had a monster ball**  
 **And they all came out to play**  
 **They were dressed to the nines**  
 **In their scary monster ways...."** Wani runs forward then she snaps her hair before posing, Baby bun jumps over and slices at Nyx creating a glitter wave and Nyx blocks it before slashing her wave at the two. Ari and Kem-Petit grab them then Gomdori surrounds Nyx in a wrap and they all pull it but she vanished then reappears behind them. " **We had guzzard tea**  
 **And lizard skin**  
 **And baby legs and rolled around**  
 **Merrily and spilled our fluids....God it was so fun~"**

A huge wave hits the girls then they fall down onto the ground weakly, Tresillo jumps forward with Marimba and Tambora then they start dancing and both girls strips wrap around Nyx's arms whilst his hair pins her down. " **At the end of the night**  
 **We bowed and said: Good eating!**  
 **And they spilled into the night**  
 **Slithering and creeping~"** She wiggles her fingers then her hair droops and wraps around the sisters, "Que-MI GENTE!" He grunts when her hair smacks him into the wall and wave hits the sisters. He ran over and hugs them close, turning grey as well. "I'm sorry..."

" **I closed my door and hit the lights**  
 **And sighed into the frightful night**  
 **The chandeliers were creaking**  
 **Ah oooh! My little tom's were peeking!"** Chaz played his clarinet then spins around, and starts surrounding the troll but she dodged and waves her finger, soon enough she danced around. " **Oh God, what's that?**  
 **Could it be my little black cat?**  
 **Could it be my shadow playing tricks?**  
 **Could it be my flighty candlesticks?"** She snatched Chaz and threw him back before bowing and walking away and stepping onto the now cooled down sentiment magma. Hickory grits his teeth and nudges Dickory away. "Moon-...I gotta help em." "Hickory, wait!" 

" **It's time my body go to bed**  
 **But who to tend to my dear head?**  
 **The night will soothe it's deadly ways**  
 **Into the realm of the insane!"** Nyx glanced at the brothers, you push yourself off the ground weakly then grab Nyx by the leg. She sneers and grabs you by the neck, "Hmmm.... **Those silent little demons**  
 **And their silent little ways**  
 **Its the silent ones that kill you**  
 **Its the little ones that rage~"**

You yelp as you were thrown to the ground, getting up you stare at the darkness and back away. Something grabbed you and you flinch, " **The big ones will hound you**  
 **The loud ones will pound you**  
 **But the germs get in you**  
 **And eat you inside out."** Her voice echoed in your head as you held it then jerk from the grasp, "Sweetheart look at me." Poppy watched as you tear up and Nyx wrapped them in the darkness. "NEIN! HICKORY!!" Poppy pushed herself up, even through the darkness. She wanted to save her friend, Barb walks forward with her, Branch, Delta, Trollex, Quincy...Essence, Trollzarts and Branch they block you and Hickory. The Yodeler held you close, your body shook violently and you cover your face. "I got you sugar cube. I promise, I know I failed and I lied but I meant it when I said I'd protect you. We all failed and...All you wanted was a friend, So We can be friends?" You stare at him with sad eyes as tears rolled down your face, he wipes them away and Dickory gets in front of you both protectively. 

Poppy winced then she sighs suddenly Cooper walks up with Prince D. His heart was glowing, so was his twin brother's, they both soon started making music. Nyx stared down at them with a smug face, " **What's that supposed to do? SCARE ME!? You all can't even fight without music!"** "Neither can you!" Dickory chuckles, "Not once did you even fight back but when you sang, the negativity harmed everyone!" You yell at Nyx, "You hurt my friends...You hurt Barb, you destroyed my home! You hurt Poppy, Branch, everyone! All because you wanted music for yourself while we groveled!" Nyx growls then she raises you up but Poppy smacks her back then Delta and Hickory pin Nyx down. 

"Nyx can't take away music! It's something inside us already." Essences looks at Quincy when he agrees with her, "It used to be our strings but now, it's apart of us." Delta nods, "Our lives." "Our culture." Barb looks at them then at Poppy, she helps Branch up then they look at you and Hickory again.

".....Let me...Hear you. Sing~"

Your eyes sparkle and soon the sun starts rising, Nyx backs away and she clutched her fists. " **How dare you..."**


	8. Forget Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strings have left but that doesn't mean music has left us from within.

Nyx growls smacking Poppy to the side but you block the way and push her back with your hair. "Sing it together; Louder than ever...." She backs off and gasps as she starts to vanish. "Just Sing~!!" Poppy and Branch held hands your hair falls to the side. "You think you've gotta hide it?" Poppy shimmies side to side then twirls Branch around. Queen essences, Quincy, Prince D and Cooper start dancing with her. "Don't keep it on the shelf  
Let your waist start movin'  
Watch the way I do it, do it  
See me do it like nobody else!!" Essence twirls then she starts singing, Barb watched but gasps when you hold her hand before Nyx got to her again. "Dad..?" "It's alright Barbra." Her dad moves over with Debbie whilst he plays the piano, "Just let everyone be what they wanna be, even you." His colors came back as he smiled at her, she smiles a bit until you hugged her close and sniffling. "It's okay sweet pea." 

"If we sing it all together  
(If we sing it all as one)  
It's louder than yourself  
(All together everyone)" Essences looks at her son and Branch then they glance at Trollex who zoomed around in the air then twirled with his pixelated sponge buddy, Trollzarts danced along with Delta and Poppy until they all sang together. "Everybody's lookin'  
Watch the way we do it, do it  
'Cause we do it like nobody else  
Let me hear you sing!" 

Trollex sings with Branch then he flies around the group before doing a flip in the air. "Don't you stop it, don't you fight it  
Let me hear you sing  
If you got it, can't deny it  
Let me hear ya!!" You smile, but hum when Delta holds your hand and you blush lightly, "You and me shall sing next sugar cube." Everyone joins in and start singing, dancing strumming their guitars, you look at the kpop gang then giggle when Branch danced with them then they all pose with him before giggling. "It's waitin' for ya already  
You know that you do it like nobody else  
Just sing  
Sing it together!!" Legsly, Biggie and Smidge sang happily as their colors came back then they make hearts with their hair. "Louder than ever, ever  
Forget everything  
Just sing  
Like it's what we've been missin'" 

Colors projects from everyone and all the trolls were all bought back to their beautiful rainbow, warm, dark, techno, funky paletts. You covered your mouth and Delta gave you a reassuring nod, she then motions to her hair. Clampers waves at you with Hickory and Dickory, this caused a loud snort laughter to escape you. You all completely disregarded Nyx and all her glory, as you should; Someone like her and Barb couldn't take your music away, even if Nyx manipulated Barb you still knew that this was the case and differences do matter.  
  
"And they're gonna listen, listen  
Forget everything  
(Let me hear ya)" Delta spins around with you, your eyes sparkle. Suddenly your body glows and you hum as a new outfit, hair style and outfit graced your body; Once you land on the ground you start dancing then sang with Delta Dawn happily. "Hey, I been right here where you standin'  
(I've been standin' on the ground)  
And the walls are cavin' in  
(All the walls are fallin')  
But my lips start movin'  
With the soul I put into it~!!" Clampers danced and played her instrument with ease whilst you swayed and shimmied around her and Delta until Hickory jumps out. "HYAH!!" You spin with him and sing, "And you've never heard it done like this!" Dickory yodels and you soon join him. He smiles at you until Hickory laughed as you hug Dickory close then nuzzle his face. "AH noo! Hickory get your girlfriend off me!" He blushed then slowly hugs back, Delta chuckles and she joins the hug until Clampers pulled the youngest yodeler in as well. 

"Let me hear you sing  
Don't you stop it, don't you fight it  
Let me hear you sing  
If you got it, can't deny it  
Let me hear ya  
It's waitin' for ya already  
You know that you do it like nobody else!!" Nyx backs away and she covers her face, gasping as she starts fading. " **NO!!"** She rises up with her hair and slaps the ground, " **NONE OF YOU DESERVE TO BE HAPPY! YOU ALL ARE JUST PATHETIC!** " You grin then look at Barb who glanced at you with a confused face before holding her hand. "Just sing  
Sing it together  
Louder than ever, ever  
Forget everything!!" She laughs a bit as her heart starts thumping, you both twirled around then she jumps and grabs her guitar. 

"Just sing  
Like it's what we've been missin'  
And they're gonna listen, listen  
Forget everything  
  
(Let me hear you sing!)  
(Let me hear you)  
Let me hear you sing, yeah!  
(Let me hear you sing!)"

Prince D soon starts rapping with Tiny Diamond. "I want you to sing from your soul, I want you to reach with your elbows  
(Let me hear you)  
(Let me hear you sing!)  
It's waitin' for ya already  
You know that you do it like nobody else!!" 

Barb lands on the ground then she skids forward and sang, "Just sing  
Sing it together  
Louder than ever, ever  
Forget everything!!" You sang with her and all of you danced then shimmied until you danced with Hickory, he laughed as you smiled then hugged him close whilst Poppy grabbed yours and Barb's hand then you all raise your hands up. 

"Just sing  
Like it's what we've been missin'  
And they're gonna listen, listen  
Forget everything  
  
Just sing  
Sing it together  
Louder than ever, ever  
Forget everything  
  
Just sing  
Like it's what we've been missin'  
And they're gonna listen, listen  
Forget everything!!"   
  


"Just sing..." Poppy and Branch finish, you all stop and Nyx grunts before leaving with a loud warning. " **HEED MY WARNING! I WILL BE BACK AND ONCE I COME BACK YOU ALL WILL DESPISE HAPPINESS!"** Barb runs forward, "WE'LL BE READY! My friends, Poppy, Branch, Little buddy, Carol- everyone! We'll stop you!" Nyx growls then she yells and shot her hair at Barb, quickly a hand pushed her then it collides to you. She stops then gasps when you held her hair with Cooper, "We will stop you, just like how I started this beautiful song; I'll stop you with a beautiful truth; Music comes within all of us...different or the same. We all need each other and you can't stop us for helping each other grow!" Everyone cheered.

Branch walks over to Poppy then he announces, "Poppy; I've known you for...twenty years, and at our ages you could say we're very close- what I'm saying is. Will you um...Be my girlfriend?" Poppy blushed, "We weren't dating before?" She grins and shows him a ring, "Branch will you be my king?" King Peppy, Hickory, Biggie, Smidge, Saph and Chenille, Legsley, Both diamonds all gasped. Cooper then yells, "WOOO POPPY!!!" 

"Oh my gaw." Smidge claps, Your jaw dropped. Branch opened his arms but grunts when his now wife tackled him happily and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, I love you!!!" Barb chuckles then she blushed when Branch pulled her in as well, "Now that you're not forcing me, wanna be friends?" She laughs, "YES! Ya hear that Carol? We have a girl group now!" She chuckles then joins in the hug, kissing Barb on the cheek. "Nice!" 

* * *

_In the beginning, we were divided._   
_Our ancestors thought_   
_we were just too different to get along._   
_It turns out they were wrong._   
_Very, very wrong._

You have to be able to listen to other voices,  
even when they don't agree with you.  
\- (Trolls sigh) - (hands clap)  
They make us stronger,  
more creative, more inspired.  
So whether your song is sad and heartfelt,  
loud and defiant,  
or warm and funky,  
or even if you're a little bit of each,  
it's all these sounds and all our differences  
that make the world a richer place.  
Because you can't harmonize alone.

Poppy closed the book then she smiles at the kids until Tiny diamond woke up from his nap, "Aunt Poppy, is the Music Plaza done?" She sighs, "Nah not yet."

Outside of Poppy's home there were different trolls, working together on the Music plaza and the escorts for them. "So everyone's ready? Once we have the transportation assembly then we all can go home." Branch gave Trollex a thumbs up and he nods at Cloud guy and Jane. They both turn into clouds with their kids before making the wind blow in to the north, the bug train heads in that direction. Hickory wondered the forest in search of you but no avail sadly, he rubs his neck feeling a bit embarrassed until Branch nudged him. "You're looking for Spangle aren't cha?" Hickory tips his hat a bit, his southern accent kicked in. " Sure am Branch, have ya seen 'em? I looked everywhere." He points to the left, "They're at the pond, careful though. They don't like eyes on them so try not to stare for to long."

Confused, Hickory heeded his warning then walks to the pond. As he walked he saw Chaz, Reggaetón gang, and the Kpop gang hanging out together; Once he found you the male sat down. In response you lean on his shoulder and smile at him, "Thank you Hickory." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're our precious flower."


	9. My love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has confessed their love for you

“Poppy I told you this was a bad idea!” Branch held his wife by the hand gently, she just giggled and watched as you spoke with the bounty hunter trolls confidently. Nami hugged you close with her sisters while Tresillo kissed your hand, Dickory starts grumbling at them in German before Chaz held your hand carefully.   
  


“My lovely Blue Jazz, you’re looking more happy than usual. Why’s that?” That was true, your colors were back and now all you did was smile at trolls but shy away into Branch’s arms whenever they got to close but with the bounties it was more, comfortable. “Um...I like you guys a lot and I think I feel welcomed here?” Hickory chuckles then held your waist, Poppy took this opportunity to shoot lover glitter your way but you kick it back to her and start yelling childishly. “POPPY YOU KNOW I HATE GLITTER! ITS SO GROSS AND WERID AND I DON’T WANNA WEAR IT!”   
  


She hugs you close, “Awww ish my precious baby buddy mad??”   
Barb snickers, “Whats up buddy? Is she bothering you again? I told ya Poppy, chill out with that.” They both giggle before giving one another a fist bump then The girls start high-fiving back and forth until they hug happily. “Hey Branch.” 

“Hey Carol.” They fist bump before watching their girlfriends tease you once more, Hickory sighs a bit. “....I think they’re your type.” Tresillo remarks bluntly, “But then again they seem to have a thing for guys with beards and mustaches....” Hickory, Dickory, Branch and Carol paused then look at you as a blush covers your face when Chaz leans in with a smug grin. “I heard you had a crush on someone...who?” 

“No one Chazzy.” You twirl your hair a bit before walking away, Barb hums then she sneaks over until Delta Dawn grabbed her by the ear. “Nooooo Sit there.” She follows you and rests her hand on your arm, “....I don’t think he noticed me.” 

“Course he did sugarcube, men are just dense as all getout.” Queen essence trots over then she kissed you on the head, “It’ll work out sweetheart. How do you think Quincy and I got together, we were patient. You’ll see, he’ll come around.” Tearing up a bit you nod before looking at the plaza filled with Trolls, “Nice, everyone is safe and sound no one has seen Nyx. Her empty threat was pretty funny.” 

Clampers cheers with Delta then she runs ahead and starts cheering with her country trolls, “ROCK ON!!” Barb jumps down with Poppy then they both shimmied and skipped to the beat. Soon you started singing with the pop trolls, “Please don't stop the music (Music, music, music, music)  
Please don't stop the music (Music, music, music, music)  
Please don't stop the music (Music, music, music, music)  
Please don't stop the music (Music, music, music, music).” 

Skidding down from a hill you land on your feet as Poppy sings, “It's gettin' late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away!”

”wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew that you'd be up in here lookin' like you do~” Essence sang, Prince D starts beatboxing with Cooper and they spin around with one another.

“You're making stayin' over here impossible  
Baby, I'ma say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't.” Barb danced with Branch then they strike a pose as you danced with Poppy and Dawn then Barb sang once more.  
  


“Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty” Hickory danced with you and you lean in then push back before twisting around him so the both of you would be back to back then face to face. 

“Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face~” Soon everyone starts singing the chorus, while the two of you danced and used your hair to pull each other back and forth like rubber bands. 

“I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music, DJ, let it play  
I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music!!” You all danced and cheered happily until you pulled Hickory away to have alone time with him. Chuckling he moves a stand of your to the side, “You okay sugar cube? Seemed like you were havin’ to much fun without me

”Hehe no- I mean I was having fun but it was more fun with you...” you both share a comfortable silence then he looks at the lake again, “Remember when we sat here? Them five years ago...And now, here we are?” A hand rests on your cheek, you frown then lean into it sadly. 

“.....You had to leave for five years. Because you had to talk out somethings with Dickory...I still haven’t thanked you properly..” He looks at you longingly then let’s out a small drawled our sigh, “Hey; what’s your type of guy?” 

“Whut-“ Hickory laughs a bit, “I’m askin whats your type of guy sweetheart.” You blink then rub your neck with a blush, “....Sighburns...a beard somewhat, accent, can cook, supportive. Always there for me, doesn’t always flirt but he would do that behind closed doors...maybe even let me cuddle him..” 

Hickory chuckles confidently, “Well I can be all those things if ya let me.” You inhale then nod happily, he opens his arms and you hug Hickory tightly before the both of you share a happy kiss. His ears flap a little until the sound of, “FINALLY!!!” Could be heard, the both of you stop and glance in the direction it was hard, Smidge, Biggie, Tiny and Guy diamond peek out then following after them, Saph and Chinelle, Branch, Poppy, Barb, Legsley, Dawn, Essence, Cooper. Everyone! They cheered and clapped at your engagement before walking over.

~~  
I sat with Hickory as we held hands then I immediately ask, “May rub your hair?” 

He nods before leaning in and I proceeded to rub his hair and muzzle him lovingly. Hickory hugs my waist long story short, we ran home to avoid the crowd knowing that I hate crowds and Hcikory enjoyed being alone we both agreed to not let them see our romantic sides to much. But knowing that he loved me back, I couldn’t help but cuddle him as we laid together in his room.   
  
Even after working so hard to redeem himself he always promised me one thing, ‘someday you and will will have our own house and live together’ that was a promise he kept alright...and I wouldn’t change it for the world. 

“I love you Hickory.”

”I love you too sugarcube.

**Author's Note:**

> “Wether it’s day or not, wether I flee or fly~ She is as constant as the dark side of the moon~”


End file.
